xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gemini
Most of this bio concerns the version that is a member of the x men team on Earth 12357, at the bottom there is information on the version that attacked the x men during the event that preceded their going from Earth 1235 to Earth 12357 Biographical Information Name: '''Sarah and Sara Sho '''Code Name: '''Gemini '''Age: '''21 '''Sex: '''Female '''Nationality: '''Japanese Physical Description '''Height: '''5'9" '''Weight: '''145 lbs '''Eye Color: '''pale blue '''Hair Color/Style: '''Black and pullked back into a bob '''Better Description: '''The vast majoirty of the time they both look absolutely identical '''X-Outfit: '''Standard x men uniform, nothing special about it '''Casual Outfit: Normal clothes, nothing special about them Equipment: None at this time Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: 'Mutation (which was present at birth) '''Self Ascribed Name for Their/Her Extra-Normal Abilities: T'hey/she are/is a 'two in one' '''Details of Their/Her Extra-Normal Abilities and Standard Combat Techniques: *Each of them is able to make an exact copy of herself (to a maximum of two of them). *Neither of them is the 'original'. *They are capable of more or less through force of will deconstructing themselves (see FURTHER NOTES). *The two of them are mentally linked but not to a truly telepathic degree, their link mostly allow them to know what the other's generalized emotional state is. *When one of the pair willingly deconstructs herself, all that they have learned is gained by the resulting singular being and when Gemini splits again, both of them posess their collective short term memories. *If one of them is rushed in their deconstruction, they will leave behind their clothing and possessions (See FURTHER NOTES) but more importantly, while they will be able to replicate themselves from the other they will not posses the knowledge gained since they separated AKA how they died. *They prefer being separate rather than remaining as a singular being for prolonged periods of time. *When Gemini duplicates herself, each of them is wearing and has in their possession whatever she had before she duplicated herself. *In a similiar vein if they are in some way injured when they split then both of them will have the same injury. *As a result one of them normally tries to stay safe and unharmed while the other becomes overly reckless. *While they share the same short term memories, their long term memories are split between them and are effectively randomized each time they merge and then split again and with them the resulting psychological and philosophical outlooks on the world. **This has the further effect of causing their psionic signature to be fluctuate and deviate each time they merge and then split (see FURTHER NOTES) 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *Pseudo-fluent in Japanese, obviously completely fluent in English *Have began half-heartedly training in knife-fighting after hearing what the 'other' Gemini was capabe of and finding the idea mildly amusing. Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *While they have legal documentation as the identities of Sarah Sho and Sara Sho, they are physically identical and each time they divide and separate the resulting two individuals are pscychologically different from any other Gemini that has ever been before due to their collective long term memories being in essence randomly shuffled between the two of them. (see FURTHER NOTES) *There are some generally consistent traits inherent to each iterations of Gemini: **Flirty **Not really all that motivated **Work hard to maintain an 'aura' of mystery and aloofness **Like playing tricks on people utilizing their mutant ability **Can genuinely be described as being in-love with themselves to a degree that others find either fascinating or disgusting. Though they exercise great restraint in public in regards to displays of their ego-sexuality. 'Interests: ' * As mentioned above have taken an interest in learning to knife fight, but are not really all that motivated about the whole thing. *Shopping *Fashion *Bruce Lee movies *Kaiju movies 'Hobbies: ' * Watching movies *Going shopping *Hanging out with each other *Cross Country racing (with each other) * Reading 'History: ' Gemini were employed as a clerk at a convenience store and living in a small apartment above a bowling alley, when they were contacted by the X-Men who much to Gemini's surprise were aware that the two of them actually existed and invited them to join the x-men. Much preferring living at the Xavier Estate than having to live in an apartment and do a minimum wage job, both of which forced them to spend an undesirable amount of time as a single individual, they stayed. (See FURTHER NOTES) Information on Alternate Version (Member of Omega's The Y Men) *Was quite possibly psychotic *Unlike their Earth 12357 counterparts these two seemed to be able to actually be killed and then come back from the other (See FURTHER NOTES) *Were well trained in the use of a knives as weapons *Skilled in gymnatistics *Demonstrated no hesitation in trying to kill people left and right *Showed only mild concern for her own team-mates Further Notes '''Key Weakness: * When they deconstruct themselves to return to the other, they can elect to do so by simply imploding with a small pop or by exploding with the force of a concussion gernade. ** Then they implode, their attire and possessions implode harmlessly right along with them, but...if they are rushed and leave their attire and clothing behind them then, those articles will begin to deteriorate on a sub-molecular scale and effectively become explosives set to a chemical timer and will eventually go off much more violently than Gemini is capable of willing herself to do under controlled circumstances. * They can in-fact be killed. If one of them dies, then they stay dead. ** While not easily exploitable, they psychologically depend upon each other, each time they merge and then split again, their psyches are effectively reset, they have never gone more than a day without doing this and so are incapable of mentally handling not doing so. The remaining half of the gestalt being would go insane. ** Since neither of them have died and there is no precedent, no one is aware of this fact from an in-character perspective and this means that their disregard for their own safety as individuals is actually putting both of them at risk Gemini is without a doubt the perfect criminal as they can not be held legally accountable for their crimes. This is a fact that their counterparts on the Omega Men likely knew but the Gemini that the x-men recruited do not and that is part of the reason why they were recruited to keep them from using their legal immunity to be criminals. How Gemini could get away with any crime (at-least in the jurisdiction of the United States): * The Justice System of the United States is based on proving a person's guilt beyond a shadow of a doubt and doubt can always be raised about which one of them the evidence indicates committed a particular crime * They are not just identical twins, they are exact duplicates of each other and share the same exact biometric data, so things like photographs, video surveillance or even fingerprints and DNA evidence would be functionally useless in pursuit of getting a conviction in a conventional court of law. * While even the Marvel Multiverse does not have legal precedent that explicitly cover Gemini's circumstance it does have established legal precedents that cover such things as clones, which dictate that a clone can not be held legally responsible for the crimes committed by the original and it can be argued that all Gemini is is a series of clones of herself Category:Female Category:Self-Replicator Category:Multiple versions Category:Mutant Category:X men Category:Asian Category:Twins